Eine Momentaufnahme
by Gepocha
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Ein Augenblick", eine ThranduilXBard-FF. Nach mehreren Monaten der Organisation nimmt Bard seinen Mut zusammen, der Frage nachzugehen, ob ihre eine Nacht zusammen ein einmalige Sache war oder ob der Elfenkönig weiterhin Interesse an ihm haben könnte.


Das Gespräch mit seiner Tochter war in einem Wort als unangenehm zu bezeichnen gewesen. So unangenehm wie die trauernden Familien und die Begräbnisse. Unangenehm wie der Aufbau einer gesamten Siedlung aus verbrannten Trümmern. Unangenehm wie die vielen Reisen in die umliegenden Dörfer, um Handelsbeziehungen wiederaufzunehmen und die Menschen für den Winter zu versorgen.

Abgesehen von damals, als er sich plötzlich ohne seine Frau mit drei kleinen Kindern wiederfand, hatte er sich nie so überfordert gefühlt. Die ersten Wochen hatten die Kleinen noch an ihm gehangen, ängstlich, ihn auch zu verlieren. Aber zwei Monate später tanzten Bain und Tilda ihm auf der Nase herum und Sigrid warf ihm vor, viel zu nachgiebig zu sein. Er war der Situation absolut nicht gewachsen gewesen.

Dieser Situation fühlte er sich auch nicht gewachsen. Die Menschen hatten sich ihn als ihren König ausgesucht und er hatte es geschafft, alle Überlebenden der Schlacht über den Winter zu bringen. So weit war es nicht schwer gewesen. Aber plötzlich von allen mit einer Mischung von Verehrung und Misstrauen, Dank und Skepsis betrachtet zu werden, das war schwer. Mit Sigrids Heimweh, Bains neu gewonnener Unabhängigkeit und Tildas Erzählungen über Elben zu leben, das war schwer. Mit seiner eigenen Einsamkeit zu leben … er versuchte nicht daran zu denken. So lange er mit Bürgermeistern redete und Häuserbau koordinierte, so lange musste er nicht daran denken, was er vermisste.

Wen er vermisste.

Bard schnaubte. Er war doch erbärmlich. Diese eine Nacht vor der Schlacht um den Erebor war fünf Monate her und er stand immer noch jeden Abend einen Moment vor seinem Bett und konnte nicht atmen. Nur ein kurzer Moment der Erinnerung, bevor er seine Sehnsucht und seinen Schmerz wieder hinunter drückte, aber er war lang genug. Früher hatte er keinen solchen Moment gebraucht. Er sollte den Tod seiner Frau nicht mit seiner neuen Herrschaft vergleichen, aber hatte er nicht genug zu tun, um solch sinnlose Gedanken nicht haben zu müssen?

„Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach hin reist?", fragte jemand hinter ihm.

Bard fuhr zusammen und schnellte herum. Sigrid. Es war nur Sigrid. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er fragte: „Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du noch etwas essen möchtest, bevor du dich zu Bette begibst" Sie seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. „Aber ich vermute, dass dich so etwas nicht so tief seufzen lässt."

„Was meinst du?" Bard senkte den Kopf und die Tonlage.

„Du vermisst ihn" Sie nickte dabei Richtung Bett.

„Ich tue nichts dergleichen" Er legte seinen Mantel ab und hängte ihn über den Stuhl. Es war noch immer der einzige Stuhl im Raum. Über diesem Stuhl hatte damals seine Robe gehangen. Darunter seine Stiefel. Bard stellte seine an dieselbe Stelle.

„Wäre das keine Lüge, hättest du gefragt, wen ich meine" Sigrid seufzte. „Wir hatten ein halbes Jahr, um uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Wir können es nicht sein, die dich so eisern hier halten. Also was ist es stattdessen?"

Bard erwischte sich dabei, dass seine Hand noch immer auf der Lehne des Stuhles lag. Er zog sie fort als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Nur wohin mit seinem Blick? Zum Bett? Zum Stuhl? Zu Sigrid? Er starrte verloren die Wand an. War er wirklich so jämmerlich? Er sah zu Sigrid, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Überdruss entgegen blickte.

„Er ist ein König, verstehst du?", fragte er leise.

„Du auch", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Ja, aber er ist … er ist nicht irgendein König, er ist der König. Der einzige König unter den Elben. Die Könige der Menschen kann man praktisch nicht zählen. Und ich bin jetzt ein halbes Jahr König, er ist das seit Jahrtausenden! Ich bin ein völlig unwichtiger Niemand."

„Du hast Angst, dass er dich vergessen hat."

Bard seufzte. Sigrid war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, mindestens im Charakter. Selbst während der Ehe hatte er sich oft gefragt, warum er sie geheiratet hatte. An manchen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, es war gar nicht seine Idee gewesen, sie zu fragen. Irgendwie hatte sie immer alles bekommen, was sie wollte. Und Sigrid schien exakt dieselbe Eigenschaft entwickelt zu haben.

„Ich habe guten Grund, das zu glauben."

„Wirklich?" Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. „So es dir entfallen ist, da stand ein Elbenheer vor unserer Tür. Wenn er sich nicht erinnert, dann erinnern sich ein paar tausend Elben, die sich den kompletten Morgen lang die Beine in den Bauch standen."

Bard zog den Kopf ein als hätte sie ihm von hinten eine übergezogen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er dieses Detail vergessen. Er erwiderte: „Das heißt nicht, dass er mich wieder sehen will."

„Willst du so lange warten, bis du endgültig alt und grau bist? Dann hat er nämlich bestimmt einen anderen."

Bard zuckte zusammen und sah mit großen Augen zu seiner Tochter. Einen anderen? Einen anderen Menschen? Sigrid sah einen Moment lang zurück, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte und fragte: „Glaubst du ehrlich, dass er sich nicht bald mal nach jemand anderem umsieht, wenn du dich nicht meldest?"

Seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Mantel, den er über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls gelegt hatte. Die Geste registrierte er erst, als er ihn bereits in der Hand hielt. Mit einer Mischung von Seufzen und Knurren schmiss er ihn zurück über den Stuhl und meinte zu Sigrid: „Nein, danke, ich bin nicht hungrig. Gute Nacht."

Sie seufzte nicht. Sie verdrehte nicht noch einmal die Augen. Sie ging einfach. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass alles andere ihn hätte besser fühlen lassen.

* * *

Bard drückte vorsichtig auf das Leinentuch, das er unter einem Arm trug. Darunter fühlte es sich weich an. Die Felle, die ausgesucht hatte, waren alle von außerordentlicher Qualität. Zum Glück waren die Wälder voll von Wild und Raubtieren, sodass er relativ schnell die nötige Anzahl von Fellen für einen Mantel hatte sammeln können. Der schwere, güldene Brokatstoff war schon schwerer zu besorgen gewesen, doch zum Glück waren die Straßen voll mit fahrenden Händlern, die vom Reichtum Thals gehört hatten.

Nicht, dass er wirklich reich war. Die Zwerge hatten ihm genug für den Aufbau der Stadt, Essen für den Winter und die Witwenrenten gegeben. Da er alles wie versprochen verwendet hatte, war nicht viel für ihn übrig, aber der Zoll für die fahrenden Händler hatte ihm im Frühling einen ganz ordentlichen Ertrag erbracht. Dieser stand eigentlich der Staatskasse zu, aber er würde den Betrag zurück zahlen. Er hatte nicht vor zu stehlen, allerdings hatte er sich genötigt gefühlt zu leihen, als er den wunderschönen Stoff gesehen hatte.

Güldenen Brokatsstoff, außen teils besetzt mit Fuchsfell, innen gefüttert mit Kaninchen. Ein echter Wintermantel für einen echten König. Die Schneider und Kürschner hatten erst bei ihm Maß nehmen wollen, aber sie hatten es sofort verstanden, als er sagte, der Mantel sei ein Geschenk für den Elbenfürst. Sie hatten nicht vergessen, was Thranduil für die Menschen getan hatte.

Zum Glück gab es auch bis heute noch kein Gerücht, dass zwischen diesem und ihm irgendetwas … nicht Stattliches stattfinden würde. Er fand sich in der Situation wieder, dass jeder Elb wusste, was ihr König tat und keiner der Menschen auch nur etwas vermutete. Und genau das ließ ihn kurz vor dem Tor zur Elbenfestung stoppen.

Jeder Elb hier wusste, warum er hier war.

Jeder Elb wusste ganz genau, was er diese Nacht tun würde, wenn Thranduil ihn freundlich begrüßen würde. Bard schluckte und atmete tief durch. Er kannte die Wachen. Er kannte die Winzer. Er kannte den Verwalter, den Buchhalter, den Meister der Schatzkammer. Er kannte vieler dieser Elben seit Jahren, hatte mich manchen auch schon angestoßen. Wie sollte er ihnen jetzt unter die Augen treten? Wie sollte er sie begrüßen? Was mochten sie nun über ihn denken?

Er seufzte und setzte einen Fuß nach vorn. Er hatte nicht viel Wahl als es einfach raus zu finden. Er hatte drei Wagen voll Wein dabei, vielleicht würde sie das milde stimmen. Ohne Esgaroth dürften sich die Vorräte der Elben in den letzten Monaten stark reduziert haben. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht begrüßen würden, so würden sie zumindest den Wein begrüßen. Er warf einen Blick zu dem Paket unter seinem Arm. Nur, ob es da war. Ob es in Ordnung war.

Das Tor war in Sicht, der Blick der zwei elbischen Wachen war auf ihn gerichtet. Jetzt gab es kein zurück. Er würde das hier meistern. Einer der beiden Elben trat vor. Auf die Entfernung konnte Bard ihn noch nicht erkennen.

„Wer geht da?", rief jener Elb.

„Na, wer schon? Unser Weinhändler", erwiderte der andere, wenn auch weit leiser.

Bard erreichte den Fuß der Brücke und erkannte den zweiten Elb als Darien, einen der Wächter. Der andere schien ihm auch auf die geringere Entfernung nicht bekannt. Er erwiderte diesem: „Mein Name ist Bard, Meister Elb. Ich glaube, wir hatten die Ehre noch nicht."

„Laslen, Herr Bard" Der Elb hob eine Hand zum Gruß an seine Brust. „Ich bin neu bei der Wache."

„Das erklärt, warum Ihr mir nicht bekannt vorkommt" Bard nickte und überquerte die Brücke mit der ersten Mähre, nachdem er die Zügel der anderen beiden von den jeweils zuvor kommenden Wagen getrennt hatte. „Wie Darien ganz recht berichtete, ich bringe Wein. Eine größere Ladung, da ihr die letzten Monate darben musstet."

„Es wurde auch Zeit" Darien lächelte. „Die Laune des Königs sinkt mit der Anzahl der Fässer in unseren Kellern."

Oh je. Das war eine verdammt schlechte Nachricht. Er hätte früher kommen sollen. Allein des Weines wegen. Warum hatte er nicht zwischendurch eine Lieferung geschickt? Er hielt vor den beiden und sagte: „Ich habe ein Geschenk für den König" - er nickte zu dem Paket unter seinem Arm - „wäre es möglich, bei ihm anzufragen, ob ich es ihm persönlich übergeben darf?"

„Wenn Ihr damit leben könnt, dass wir euch vorher durchsuchen" Darien wartete kurz sein Nicken ab. „Laslen, sag dem Winzer Bescheid, er soll ein paar Burschen schicken, dass sie den Wein verladen. Und dann lauf zum König und richte aus, dass Bard mit einem Geschenk gekommen ist, dass er gern übergeben würde."

Laslen ging nicht los sondern sah Darien stattdessen einen langen Moment an, bevor er fragte: „Ich soll wirklich zum König persönlich gehen?"

„Ja, sollst du" Dariens Stimme hatte etwas Herrisches. Bard konnte nicht alle Nuancen deuten, aber er vermutete, die Nachricht darin war, nicht weiter nachzufragen und auf eine Erklärung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu warten.

Darien wusste also von der neuen Situation, dieser Laslen nicht. Nun … zumindest schien Darien nicht sehr viel anders als sonst auch. Laslen fasste die Nachricht wohl ähnlich die Bard auf, da er das Tor öffnete und hinein ging. Bard folgte ihm mit dem ersten Karren, bevor er auch die anderen zwei Mähren über die Brücke führte. Ein Stalljunge kam hinzu und führte die Tiere ab, nach einiger Zeit kamen Träger und verluden den Wein, bevor sie die Karren zur Seite fuhren. So weit war der Ablauf wie immer. Nur trug er diesmal ein Paket.

„Darf man fragen, was ihr dem König zu schenken gedenkt?", fragte Darien, nachdem er das Paket sicherlich fünfzehn Minuten von allen Seiten betrachtet und es wohl nicht erraten hatte.

„Eine neue Robe", erwiderte Bard vorsichtig. Hoffentlich würde Darien nicht lachen. Er war einer der dienstälteren Elben und kannte den König entsprechend gut. Sein Urteil war in diesem Fall von Bedeutung.

Der Elb nickte und erwiderte: „Unser König hat eine Schwäche für schöne Kleider und Edelsteine. Mit beiden macht man selten etwas falsch. Wenn ihr nicht gerade Orkhaut verarbeitet habt, sollte er zumindest geneigt sein, sich zu freuen."

„Es ist ein Pelzmantel aus Fuchs und Kaninchen. Mit güldenem Brokatstoff gedeckt. Meint ihr, das könnte er mögen?"

„Wer weiß?" Darien zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war eine der Gesten, die er durch den jahrhundertelangen Kontakt mit Menschen erlernt hatte. „Ich habe ihn noch nie Pelz tragen sehen. Alle Tiere sind für uns Mitbewohner und wir töten nur, wenn wir unseren Hunger nicht mit anderem stillen können. Der Gedanke, den Pelz eines Tieres zu tragen, erscheint den meisten hier wahrscheinlich barbarisch."

Bard atmete scharf aus und biss die Zähne zusammen. Darüber hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Elben hatten ein ganz anderes Verhältnis zu Tieren als Menschen. Vielleicht würde der König sein Geschenk als eine Beleidigung auffassen.

Laslen nahte und beendete so das unangenehme Schweigen, dass sich ausgebreitet hatte. Er warf Darien einen Blick zu, der etwas Fragendes zu enthalten schien, bevor er sich Bard zu wandte und sagte: „Der König ist bereit, euch zu empfangen. Ich soll euch zu ihm führen, ohne euch vorher zu durchsuchen."

Darien schnaubte, aber gab sonst keinen Kommentar ab. Wahrscheinlich schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Das war schon eher die Reaktion, die Bard erwartet hatte. Trotzdem richtete dieser noch einmal das Wort an ihn: „Viel Glück mit dem Geschenk."

War es Sarkasmus? War es ernst gemeint? Bard nickte nur und folgte Laslen. Darien hatte keinen besonderen Unterton gehabt. Nicht, dass Elben viel Betonung in ihre Sprache legten, aber für Sarkasmus schien es ihm zu wenig. Wahrscheinlich hatte Darien die Worte ernst gemeint. Hatte er das, weil er wusste, dass die meisten Elben von so einem Geschenk beleidigt wären? Oder hatte er wenig Hintergedanken dabei gehabt?

Laslen führte ihn durch Gänge, die er nie gesehen hatte. Andererseits hatte er früher auch nie mehr außer dem Weg zum Weinkeller kennen gelernt. Für einen einfachen Weinhändler gab es keinen Grund, den König zu treffen. Was, wenn König Thranduil seine Anfrage anmaßend finden würde? Wenn er sich wenigstens hätte frisch machen können … er war kein grässlicher Anblick nach einer Woche auf den Waldpfaden, aber er roch sicherlich nicht gerade ansprechend. Und wenn Thranduil wirklich wütend wäre, weil er nicht vorher Wein gebracht hatte? Vielleicht hätte er ihm eher einen edlen Tropfen als einen Mantel bringen sollen. Mit Wein machte man bei Thranduil auch selten etwas falsch.

Laslen warf ihm immer wieder einen neugierigen Blick zu – er schien wirklich noch sehr jung zu sein – und meinte schließlich: „Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich ein Wartesaal, dahinter der Thronsaal. Ich soll euch direkt in den Thronsaal bringen."

Der Thronsaal. Bard schluckte. Er wusste über den Thronsaal, dass er eine gigantische Halle war, durchzogen von den Wurzeln der alten Bäume, geschmückt von den Geweihen der Vorfahren des Elches, auf dem Thranduil einst in ihre Stadt geritten war. Der Winzer hatte ihm von der großartigen Schönheit des Saales erzählt – und von dem vielen Blut, das die Wurzeln über die Jahre aufgesaugt hatten.

* * *

Der Thronsaal war der Ort für diplomatische Empfänge. Der Thronsaal war auch der Ort für Hinrichtungen. Der Thronsaal war nach den Worten der Elben, die er kennen gelernt hatte, der Ort, der Thranduil majestätische Eleganz am besten unterstrich.

Als Bard eintrat, stockte ihm der Atem. Etwas zu erwarten und etwas zu sehen, das waren zwei verschiedene Paar Schuh. Der Thronsaal war nicht nur majestätisch, er war gigantisch. Das Licht kam überall durch kleine Lücken der Decke hinein, wurde durch Spiegel und Prismen im Raum verteilt, ohne dass man sie groß bemerkt hätte. Es wirkte als würden überall Feuer brennen, obwohl bis auf eine Feuerschalen alle nicht entzündet waren. Und mitten in diesem Spiel aus Licht, Erde und lebendigen Wurzeln thronte Thranduil, erhaben und majestätisch. Nicht wie die einsamen Figuren, die Menschen auf Thronen abgaben, nicht wie Steinstatuen wirkend so wie die Zwerge, nein, er wirkte wie ein Teil dieses überwältigenden Anblicks. Als wäre er Raum und Thron, als wäre Raum und Thron Teil seiner selbst.

Bard wusste nicht, wie seine Füße ihn zum Thron trugen, er wusste nur, dass Thranduil plötzlich näher wirkte und er ganz automatisch in die Knie ging und den Kopf senkte. Die schönen Augen hatten ihn den gesamten Weg verfolgt, schweigend und ausdruckslos. Weder hatten Falten des Lächelns noch ein Zucken des Zorns sie verzogen. Wie sollte er reagieren?

„Der verlorene König findet doch noch seinen Weg hierher" Seine Stimme war amüsiert wie auch spöttisch. „Nehmen euch Eure neuen Pflichten so sehr ein?"

„Alle Menschen durch den Winter zu bringen erwies sich nicht als einfach" Bard versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, „ich habe Euch als Entschuldigung eine doppelte Lieferung Wein gebracht. Und als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit für Eure Hilfe wünsche ich Euch dieses Geschenk zu überreichen" Er hob das Päckchen mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf hinaus.

„So, so ..." Thranduil war wohl aufgestanden, da seine Stimme näher kam. „Und ist das nun ein Geschenk der Stadt Thal oder ein Geschenk aus Eurer Hand?"

„Da die Mittel aus unserer Staatskasse stammen und die Hände der Bürger es gefertigt haben, ist es wohl als Geschenk der Stadt zu bezeichnen", erwiderte Bard etwas leiser. War das die richtige Antwort? Oder was wollte Thranduil wohl hören.

„Wein als Entschuldigung, ein Dank der Stadt ..." Thranduil nahm das Päckchen aus seinen Händen und strich dabei wie zufällig über diese. „Und was habt Ihr mir mitgebracht, Bard Drachentöter?"

Oh. Oh nein. Hatte er noch etwas? Ein persönliches Geschenk? Gab es irgendetwas an ihm, was er dem König geben könnte? Er überlegte fieberhaft, doch sah sich gezwungen zu antworten: „Nur mich selbst, mein König. Mehr besitze ich nicht."

„Dann soll mir das reichen" Eine Hand legte sich auf Bards Gesicht und hob dieses. „Auch wenn das ein reichlich erschöpftes, ungesund riechendes Geschenk ist. Ihr benötigt ein Bad. Und ich will mein Geschenk in meinen Gemächern auspacken."

Bards Blick fiel auf das Päckchen, das Thranduil wohl nur zur Seite gelegt hatte. Ein beistehender Elb ergriff es und trug es hinaus. Thranduil tippte auf seine Schulter und der kargen Handbewegung entnahm Bard, dass er diesem Elb wohl folgen sollte. Thranduil geleitete ihn an seiner Seite.

„Wie verlief Eure Reise?"

„Bis auf kleinere Widrigkeiten gut, vielen Dank" Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Seite. „Zuletzt habt Ihr mich geduzt."

„Zuletzt warst du kein König" Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Thranduils Lippen. „So eifrig wie du mich mit Hoheitstiteln versiehst, war ich nicht sicher, ob sie dir nicht zu Kopf gestiegen sind."

War … das eine Einladung, ihn zu duzen? Konnte er das? Dürfte er das? Er versuchte es: „Der Thronsaal steht dir wunderbar, also, ich meine, er sieht sehr gut aus. Mit dir darin. Ich meine … ich glaube, ich weiß gerade selbst nicht, was ich meine."

„Solange ich dir gefalle … ob mit oder ohne Thronsaal" Bard traf ein amüsierter Blick. „Ihr Kriegertypen habt alle die Gemeinsamkeit, dass ihr außerhalb eines Krieges reichlich unbeholfen wirkt."

Ups. Bard ließ den Kopf sinken und murmelte: „Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern."

„Du wirst es für die Verhandlungen mit anderen brauchen" Mit einem Seitschritt ging Thranduil plötzlich weit näher, eine Hand auf Bards Oberarm. „Oder habe nur ich diesen Effekt auf dich?"

Bard musste schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte. Die Berührung war leicht wie ein Schmetterling und doch brannte sie durch seine Kleider in seine Haut. Nach einem Moment erwiderte er: „Nach Sigrids Einschätzung bin ich stets unbeholfen … noch mehr so in deiner Nähe."

„Sie hat ein scharfes Auge" Die Hand wand sich um seinen Oberarm als müsste Thranduil ihn führen. „Wie geht es deinen Kindern?"

„Zunehmend besser" Mit Wohlstand, Frühling und einem festen Dach über dem Kopf waren sie erblüht. „Sigrid hat ein Pferd erworben und trainiert es nun. Bain übt sich im Schwertkampf und ist sicherlich einen halben Kopf gewachsen seit dem Herbst. Und meine frühreife Jüngste meint, mit dem Bäckersjungen anbandeln zu müssen. Ich habe ihr das scharf verboten, aber hören Kinder auf einen? Natürlich nicht."

„Die Angebetete meines Sohnes ist gestorben" Thranduils Blick lag auf ihrem Gehweg. „Ich habe es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihm die Nachricht zu schicken. Ihr kanntet sie auch, nicht wahr? Tauriel war ihr Name."

„Sigrid hat mir von ihr erzählt. Ich habe sie nur im Vorbeigehen gesehen und ihr für die Rettung meiner Kinder gedankt. Die drei werden traurig über die Nachricht sein. Ist sie im Kampf gefallen?"

„Nein" Thranduils Stimme nahm einen nachdenklichen Ton an. „Elben tendieren dazu, den Tod des einen Wesens in ihrem Leben nicht zu verkraften. Viele sterben, die anderen werden sonderbar."

„Das heißt, euer Sohn …?" Bards Augen weiteten erschrocken.

„Er wird es überleben. Er war ein bisschen verliebt, aber sie war nicht die eine für ihn" Thranduil senkte die Stimme. „Dennoch wird es ihn tief treffen. Er wusste, dass es so kommen würde, daher ist er freiwillig gegangen. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass er ihren Tod mitansehen muss."

„Wo ist er?" Mitleid mischte sich in Bards Stimme. Das war keine schöne Situation. War Thranduil hier also ganz allein? Seine Frau war doch- oh. Seine Frau war tot. Und Thranduil lebte noch. War das der Grund, warum alle Elben hier ihm jegliches sonderbares Sexualverhalten verziehen?

„Hoch im Norden bei den Dunedain. Ihr letzter Anführer war ein … Bekannter von mir."

Ein Ex. Einen kurzen Moment kochte Wut in Bard hoch und er konnte den Drang, Thranduil an sich zu ziehen und besitzergreifend zu küssen, nur schwer widerstehen. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er nicht der erste Mensch war, mit dem Thranduil das hier machte – seine Frau war schließlich schon Jahrhunderte tot – aber es bestätigt zu bekommen, das war … das war nochmal etwas anderes.

„Eifersucht ist ein Elben völlig unbekanntes Gefühl" Thranduil drehte sich etwas zur Seite und drückte seinen Oberkörper gegen Bards Arm, sodass dieser stehen blieb. „Es ist stets wieder faszinierend zu beobachten, welch eine Bandbreite von Emotionen ihr Menschen aufweist."

„War die Erwähnung Absicht?", grollte Bard.

„Nicht wirklich" Das Lächeln auf Thranduils Lippen hatte etwas Schelmisches.

Bard beugte sich vor, um es hinweg zu küssen. Dummer Elb. Das hatte man davon, wenn man Menschen provozierte. Man spielte nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer. Nur schien Thranduil sowieso allzu willig. Er lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Bard und drückte den Rücken ein wenig durch. Bard sah sich gezwungen, seinen Oberarm aus dem Griff des anderen zu lösen und um dessen Taille zu legen.

„Ich fürchte, ich rieche ungesund. Mir wurde ein Bad verordnet", flüsterte er gegen Thranduils Lippen.

„Hindert dich etwas daran, das Bad mit mir zu nehmen?" Thranduil hob die Arme und legte sie langsam um Bards Schultern. „Oder willst du mir die Freude nehmen, mein Geschenk auszupacken?"

Bard blinzelte verwirrt und sagte: „Dein Geschenk ist doch-"

Ein Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppte ihn. Thranduil hauchte: „Mein Geschenk bist du."


End file.
